La chica que solía ser
by Little.Latina
Summary: Estás tan abrumada por todas esas emociones que te queman desde adentro, que pasean por tú estómago en forma de mariposas, acariciándote con sus alitas, haciéndote cosquillas.


Cada palabra era dictada por tu corazón, cada pensamiento era abrazado no por tu mente si no por tu alma que, si uno lo piensa, ya no es tu alma en realidad, porque se la diste a él completamente

Ahora tú alma le pertenecés a él, así como le pertenecen tu corazón y tu cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa tímida plasmada en tu rostro y un tono rojo tiñendo tus mejillas, suspirás felizmente mientras releés por décima vez los párrafos de la primera carta de amor que escribiste en toda tu existencia.

_Para mi Tony, lo más hermoso que me pasó en toda mi vida entera, la única cosa que necesito para estar feliz y en paz:_

_Mi amor, no soy escritora, no soy poeta, no soy compositora, ni siquiera puedo encontrar la manera apropiada para expresar cada día lo mucho que te amo; dos palabras no son suficientes, en mi opinión, y nunca lo serán. Dos palabras no pueden tener el significado suficiente para describir mi amor por vos, mi vida. No se inventaron todavía las palabras, no existen todavía las palabras que podrían acercarme a explicar lo que siento por vos, así que esta carta no va a ser muy larga._

_Estas palabras que estoy a punto de escribir nunca van a ser suficientes para expresarme, lo sé, pero lo que no puede ser dicho con ellas, espero que puedas sentirlo en mis caricias, en mis besos, cuando te abrazo, cuando me abrazás, espero que puedas oírlo en mi voz, verlo en mis ojos._

_Sos mi vida, mi universo, mi todo, mi principio y mi final, el porqué de todas mis razones y la razón de todos mis porqué. Soy en corazón, cuerpo y alma completamente tuya. Porque vos me completás: vos llenás todos esos agujeros que yo tenía y que pensé nunca serían llenados; vos sanás todas las heridas que yo tenía y que pensé nunca serían sanadas. _

_Siempre me contás historias cuando no puedo dormir por las noches, me abrazás muy fuerte y las susurrás en mis oídos hasta que me quedo dormida en tus cálidos brazos. Ahora quiero contarte yo una historia a vos:_

_Había una vez una chica que se veía a sí misma como una cáscara vacía. Una chica tímida, solitaria que nunca había conocido el amor y era devota a su trabajo porque de eso modo podía escapar su soledad, una chica que tenía miedo de conectarse con cualquier otro ser humano en un nivel profundo e importante porque no podía confiar en que nadie la lastimaría. Ella no quería saber lo que era el amor, hasta que te conoció, y de repente se encontró enamorándose de vos, incluso si no quería, incluso si estaba asustada y al principio no sabía qué hacer, incluso si había jurado que nunca amaría. Pero ella te conoció, y todo cambió._

_Ahora esta chica ha cambiado. Ahora ella ya no se siente vacía, ahora ella sabe lo que se siente estar completa. Vos sos el hogar que ella siempre necesitó y esperó pero que nunca tuvo hasta que decidió correr el riesgo de amarte; vos sos su otra mitad, la mitad que pensó no existía para ella porque por alguna razón ella no pensaba que merecía amar y ser amada._

_Vos cambiaste todo. Esa pequeñita tímida y solitaria que no sabía lo que era el amor y se veía como al patito veo, esa chica que pretendía ser fuerte y decidida en el trabajo pero que por dentro era débil y estaba necesidad de afecto, esa chica que podía combatir el terrorismo pero no podía combatir sus propias pesadillas, inseguridades y miedos, vos y el amor que tan desinteresadamente le diste a esa chica la cambiaron. Vos ayudaste a que esa nena se convirtiera en mujer; ayudaste a esa nena a sentirse hermosa; vos le enseñaste lo que el amor es; vos hiciste que se sintiera tu princesa. Vos le salvaste la vida._

_¿Sabés quién era esa chica? Esa chica era yo._

_Me salvaste la vida. ¿Cómo entonces no voy a dedicar mi vida a vos? ¿Cómo entonces no querría pasar el resto de mi existencia dedicándome a vos? Sos y siempre vas a ser mi primer y único amor, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad (mi mejor mitad), mi príncipe. La felicidad que me das… Nunca en toda mi vida pensé que podría ser feliz, pero vos hacés que mi felicidad sea posible. _

_Algunas veces en el pasado me preguntaba a mi misma cuál era mi propósito en esta vida, y siempre encontraba la respuesta en ayudar a otros, salvas las vidas de otros, ayudar a prevenir desastres y tragedias._

_Ahora sé que estaba equivocada. Vos sos mi propósito en esta vida. Nacía para ser tuya, para siempre, para pertenecer a vos, para darte mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Fui puesta en esta Tierra para eso: para ser tuya._

_Tony, te amo tanto que algunas veces cuando no estoy con vos físicamente me duele respirar, pensar, existir, ser. Te amo, te necesito, te admiro, te respeto, y estoy loca, profunda, apasionada, pura, irremediablemente enamorada de vos._

_Y este amor va a durar para siempre, tanto como yo vida, hasta el momento en que respire por última vez, el cual espero sea en tus brazos. Voy a amarte incluso después de la muerte, porque mi eternidad es tan tuya como lo soy yo._

_Gracias por convertir a esa chica perdida que yo era en esta mujer fuerte, confidente y hermosa que soy hoy. Ya no me siento como el patito feo que una vez fui: ahora me siento una princesa. Todo por vos y por tu amor, todo por vos y la felicidad que me das._

Dejás de leer.

Estás tan abrumada por todas esas emociones que te queman desde adentro, que pasean por tú estómago en forma de mariposas, acariciándote con sus alitas, haciéndote cosquillas; están tan abrumada por tu amor por él que no sabés cómo expresarlo en palabras, porque esta sensación va más allá de lo descriptible, va más allá del lenguaje. Hay millones de sentimientos causando que tu corazón palpite más rápido mientras tratás de escribir unas últimas oraciones, un millón de sentimientos que quisieras expresar pero que no sabés cómo expresarlos. No podés expresarlos, es imposible.

Cerrás los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de las mariposas en tu estómago.

Abrís los ojos cinco minutos después, y empezás a releer las palabras que escribir por undécima vez.

Esa chica que solías ser antes de conocerlo a él y enamorarte nunca hubiera sabido cómo escribir una carta de amor.

Gracias a él, la mujer que hoy sos sabe cómo, al menos, expresar con palabras las emociones abrumadoras que siente.


End file.
